In the prior art, document FR 2 822 808 is already known that describes a fluid dispenser assembly comprising a dispenser and a wrapper wrapped around the dispenser. The dispenser is in the form of a small, relatively flat pouch defining a dispenser orifice in one of its edges. The dispenser orifice is initially closed by a stopper that is removed, in particular by pulling it off. The wrapper masks the small pouch, but defines a notch where the removable stopper is positioned. To do this, the notch is defined on a lateral edge of the wrapper.
The drawback with that type of dispenser assembly is that the user has difficulty retrieving the fluid that is dispensed by the dispenser. After pulling off the removable stopper, the user presses on the wrapper, thereby flattening the small pouch of the dispenser. Consequently, the fluid is dispensed through the dispenser orifice situated at the bottom of the notch in the wrapper. It can be understood that it is not easy to retrieve the fluid at the bottom of a small notch. Thus, it often happens that the fluid spreads into the wrapper just beside the dispenser orifice. That prior-art dispenser assembly is thus not really adapted to dispensing pastes such as creams. It is more suited to fluids, such a perfume, that are sprayed. No fluid is retrieved directly at the outlet of the dispenser orifice.